J U N E
by Mochiraito
Summary: Kejadian-kejadian apakah yang dialami para penghuni Johnny's Jimusho yang berulang tahun di bulan Juni?


.

.

* * *

_**J U N E**_

_Kejadian-kejadian apakah yang dialami para penghuni Johnny's Jimusho yang berulang tahun di bulan Juni?_

_**Lewis Jesse**__,__** Ninomiya Kazunari**__,__** Matsumura Hokuto**__,__** Inoo Kei**__,__and __**Fujigaya Taisuke **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_All __**Johnny's Jr's members**_,_**Arashi's members**__,__** Hey! Say! JUMP's members**__, and__** Kis-My-Ft2's members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**YugoJesse**__, one-sided __**YugoHokku**__,__** YabuNoo**__,__** OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL poem**__,__** EPIC FAIL story**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

.

.

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!**

.

.

* * *

**11 Juni [ LEWIS JESSE ]**

* * *

Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu kesibukan pemuda berdarah campuran bernama Lewis Jesse itu masih saja seputar dunia keartisannya. Mulai dari syuting dorama bersama teman-teman Johnny's , pemotretan untuk majalah, sampai menari di acara-acara yang sudah menjadi sebagian dari rutinitasnya. Ia menghela nafas, akhir-akhir ini ia begitu sibuk sampai ia lupa untuk beristirahat. Alhasil sejak dua hari yang lalu ia merasa kurang enak badan dan sejak kemarin hingga hari ini pun ia terbaring di kasur yang empuk di kamarnya, beristirahat.

Mungkin ia lelah dengan rutinitas keartisannya tapi ia sama sekali tak merasa bosan dengan itu. Ia malah merasa bosan jika seharian harus terbaring tanpa melakukan apapun selain menonton televisi dan membaca buku.

"Hima..." gumam Jesse bosan, "waktu luang yang bodoh!"

Tangannya membolak-balikkan buku yang dibawakan ibunya tadi pagi. Buku novel _sci-fi_ yang sudah ia baca setengahnya itu kini tidak mendapat tatapan penuh minat dari sang pemilik. Ia hanya membaca huruf-huruf yang terangkai di setiap lembarannya dengan malas. Ah, betapa ia rindu teman-temannya! Terutama dengan 'orang itu'. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Jesse mendengus.

Ketukan di pintu terdengar, disusul suara ibunya, "Saatnya minum obat!"

Jesse memutar bola matanya. Betapa bodohnya dirinya berharap 'orang itu' datang menjenguknya sambil membawa sesuatu seperti bunga, yah, tidak membawa apa-apa pun tidak masalah asalkan 'orang itu' datang. Atau jika 'orang itu' terlalu sibuk untuk mencemaskan dirinya, ia tidak keberatan jika hanya teman-temannya yang lain seperti Juri, Shintaro, Keigo, atau Hokuto yang menjenguknya. Tentunya selama 'orang itu' mengiriminya _mail_. Jesse tidak memerhatikan pintu terbuka perlahan, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sosok wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibunya masuk.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!" seru beberapa pemuda yang berjalan di belakang ibu Jesse.

Jesse terbelalak mendapati teman-temannya ada di sana. Sebenarnya hal yang lebih membuatnya kaget adalah mereka berada di sana sambil membawa kado yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado warna-warni, kue tart berhias buah, serta topi ulang tahun yang bertengger di kepala mereka ditambah potongan kertas warna-warni alias _confetti_ yang terus ditebarkan oleh Juri dan duo Yuta. Tunggu, maksudnya hari ini tanggal 11? Ya ampun! Saking sibuknya akhir-akhir ini dan karena sakitnya sejak tiga hari lalu, Jesse sama sekali melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri!

"Hei, jangan memasang tampang bodoh begitu!" Shintaro menyikut bahu Jesse dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

Jesse tersenyum lebar, "Aku memang bodoh," ia menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, "sepertinya aku melupakan ulang tahunku sendiri!" yang lain pun hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Jesse.

"Sore ja, bagaimana kalau kita mulai ke acara utama?" tanya Akatsuki sambil mengacungkan _lighter_ di tangannya.

"Whoa, abunai!" seru Keigo sambil memukul kepala Akatsuki pelan. Akatsuki hanya meringis.

Taiga segera maju ke tengah lingkaran setengah lingkaran yang dibuat tamu-tamu di kediaman keluarga Lewis Jesse dengan tart di tangannya. Tartnya sederhana, tart buah dengan _icing_ berwarna putih yang ditambah dengan sedikit krim di beberapa tempat. Di tengah-tengah tart itu terdapat dua buah lilin yang membentuk angka 1 dan 6, 16, umurnya tahun ini. Akatsuki berjalan mengikuti Taiga dan dengan cepat membakar sumbu kedua lilin berwarna merah itu. Taiga menyodorkan kue tart itu padanya, memintanya untuk meniup lilin.

"Ayo cepat tiup lilinnya!" kata Hokuto dengan senyum terkembang.

"Tiup!"

"Tiup!"

"Tiup!" yang lain menepuk tangan mereka seirama sambil terus mengucapkan satu kata itu.

Jesse tersenyum, "Minna, hontou arigatou na!" katanya sebelum meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya. Riuh rendah tepukan tangan pun kembali terdengar di kamar Jesse.

"Douzo," salah satu dari duo Yuta, Kishi Yuta, menyodorkan pisau plastik serta piring kertas pada pemuda yang berulang tahun itu. Jesse mengambilnya dan mulai memotong kue tart itu. Setelah potongan kue ia simpan dengan hati-hati di atas piring kertas, ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah berpikir untuk memberikan potongan itu untuk 'orang itu'.

"Saa, potongan pertama akan diberikan kepada siapa?" tanya Hokuto.

"Hmmm..." Jesse pura-pura berpikir sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah teman-temannya. Taiga, Akatsuki, Keigo, Kishi, Jinguji, Hokuto, Shintaro, Sho, Kadoi, Sanada, Juri... tunggu, kemana 'orang itu'? Setelah memastikan ia tak melewatkan seorang pun, Jesse menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat. Orang itu sibuk, Jesse... batinnya pada diri sendiri.

"Jesse, berikan saja padaku! Aku sudah lapar nih!" seru Sanada Yuma sambil menepuk perutnya. Semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa.

"Kurasa, potongan pertama ini akan jadi..." Jesse berpikir, "untukku sendiri saja."

"Yaaaah..."

"Kalau begitu sih mending dari tadi dipotong sendiri deh!" kata Takada Sho.

"Setuju! Setuju!" Kadoi Kento mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat. Kemudian pesta ulang tahun Lewis Jesse pun berlanjut.

.

"Are? Sudah jam setengah 7 lagi?" Akatsuki melirik jam dinding yang ada di samping lemari pakaian di kamar Jesse. Semua pemuda di kamar itu pun mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke benda penunjuk waktu itu.

"Wah, sepertinya aku harus pulang! Aku sudah janji akan pulang cepat pada Kaa-san," Jinguji Yuta menggaruk belakang lehernya, "gomen!" ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dalam gerakan meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku juga harus pulang," timpal Yuta yang lain, Kishi Yuta.

"Kalau begitu, pesta kita selesaikan saja," usul Taiga.

Shintaro mengangguk tanda setuju dengan usulan Taiga, "Yosha, setuju!"

"Ne, minna, hontou arigatou na! Kalian sudah mau repot-repot ke sini dan merayakan ulang tahunku di sini!" Jesse tersenyum lebar.

"Hahahaha daijoubu dayo..." Juri mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, membalas senyuman Jesse.

Tamu-tamu Jesse pun satu per satu meninggalkan kamar pemuda berdarah setengah Jepang itu. Dalam waktu beberapa menit pun suasana kembali menjadi hening di kamar pemuda itu. Jesse kembali termenung menatap pintu. Entah karena apa, ia masih mengharapkan kedatangan 'orang itu'.

_I don't wanna cry alone_

_Help me out search my light please take back home_

Jesse memandang keitai yang ia taruh di bufet di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Lampu merah kecil yang berkelip dan deringan lagu Rescue yang dibawakan salah satu senpainya di Johnny's, KAT-TUN, menandakan seseorang tengah menghubunginya.

_I don't wanna cry alone_

_Into blaze lost in maze someone call my name_

Dengan perlahan Jesse meraih _handphone_ nya yang masih berdering. Jesse berharap setengah mati semoga telepon ini dari 'orang itu'. Masih dengan perlahan, Jesse membaca nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_ nya. He? Nomor tidak dikenal? Sepertinya telepon umum.

_I don't wan_—

Yak, sambungan terputus tepat saat Jesse hendak mengangkatnya. Siapa orang yang repot-repot menelponnya dari telepon umum?

Jesse meraih salah satu kado yang tadi diberikan teman-temannya. Ia membuka kertas kado berwarna kuning dengan motif bola _baseball_ itu. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah topi. Beberapa menit selajutnya pun dihabiskan Jesse dengan membuka kado dari temannya satu per satu. Setelah kado terakhir yang berisi gelang berwarna cokelat.

Entah kenapa begitu mengetahui 'orang itu' tidak datang, bahkan sama sekali tidak menghubunginya membuatnya kesal dan semakin malas. Apa 'orang itu' melupakan hari ulang tahunnya? Pemuda berdarah campuran itu menatap satu-satunya jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka lima sedangkan jarum pendek masih betah berada di angka tujuh. Biasanya ibunya akan datang dan menyuruhnya minum obat sekitar pukul tujuh.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Kan? Ibunya pasti datang untuk menyuruhnya minum obat.

"Masuk saja, Kaa-san. Pintunya tidak kukunci kok!" sahut Jesse dengan suara serak.

Pintu tak langsung terbuka. Jesse pun memutar bola matanya dan meraih novel _sci-fi_ pemberian ibunya yang sejak tadi siang belum disentuhnya. Ia membuka halaman 165, tepat di bagian terakhir yang ia baca dengan malas tadi pagi.

"Konbanwa," suara berat yang benar-benar aku kenal. Bodoh sekali, apa sebesar itu aku mengharapkan kedatangan 'orang itu' sampai aku berimajinasi dia benar-benar datang? batin Jesse kesal.

"Kurasa Lewis Jesse bukan tipe orang yang bersikap cuek pada orang lain," kata suara itu.

Jesse menghela nafas, "Oke, sekarang dia malah mengajakku mengobrol. Itu lucu sekali, Imajinasi-san!" ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya sambil terus membaca setiap kata yang tercertak di halaman bukunya.

Suara tawa terdengar, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, oke, imajinasiku yang bodoh, biar kujelaskan. Aku mengharapkan seseorang datang bersama dengan yang lainnya tadi tapi sayangnya dia tak datang. Aku berharap dia menghubungiku atau setidaknya mengirimiku _mail_, tapi kau tahu? Ia juga tidak melakukannya," Jesse semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

Tiba-tiba saja buku yang Jesse pegang terangkat, menampakkan wajah tersenyum seseorang yang Jesse kenal, "Karena orang itu akan mengunjungimu saat dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya!"

"Yugo! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Jesse yang langsung bangkit dari posisinya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou!" Yugo menunjukkan kotak berwarna biru tua yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya sejak tadi.

"Arigatou..." Jesse tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau menungguku?" tanya Yugo, mengambil tempat di pinggir kasur Jesse.

Pemuda berdarah campuran itu beringsut di posisinya, "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Kupikir kau lupa pada ulang tahunku," katanya.

"Gomen ne, aku sangat sibuk." kata Yugo, "Tadi aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku bermaksud mengunjungimu setelah pekerjaanku selesai," jelasnya. Jesse menatap kedua mata Yugo, mencari kejujuran di kedua iris hitam itu dan menemukannya. "Lagi pula mana mungkin aku melupakan hari penting seperti hari ini!" Yugo tertawa.

Jesse tersenyum kecil, "Arigatou," katanya. Syukurlah ternyata dia belum melupakanku, batinnya.

.

.

* * *

**17 Juni [ NINOMIYA KAZUNARI ]**

* * *

"Ke karaoke yuk!" ajak Aiba Masaki yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik isi dompetnya, "Kutraktir deh!" tambahnya.

Keempat orang lain dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke arah sang sumber suara. "Sedang banyak uang?" tanya salah satunya, Ohno Satoshi.

"Yup!" sang pengajak mengangguk bangga menunjukkan dompet tebalnya.

"Serius?" Sakurai Sho, yang sedang melihat-lihat berbagai artikel dalam koran, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iya lah!" sekali lagi Aiba mengangguk pasti.

"Yakin uang itu bukan punya orang lain?" tambah pria yang termuda, Matsumoto Jun.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Aku kan bukan orang super pelit yang tidak pernah bawa dompet!" seru Aiba marah.

"Ehem! Asal kau tahu, aku sudah sering bawa dompet!" satu-satunya pria yang sedang sibuk dengan keitai, Ninomiya Kazunari, berseru marah.

"Intinya, kalian mau kutraktir, tidak?" tanya Aiba sekali lagi.

Keempat pria yang lain saling pandang, lalu menjawab dengan kompak, "Mau!"

.

Sudah tiga jam kelimanya duduk di dalam salah satu ruangan dan kini dua orang dari mereka, Sho dan Jun, sedang sibuk menyanyikan salah satu lagu pilihan Ohno. Nino yang sedang memilih-milih lagu selanjutnya melirik Aiba yang malah asik dengan keitainya.

Setelah Sho dan Jun duduk kembali dan meletakkan _microphone_ yang semula ada di tangan mereka di meja, Ohno berkata, "Aku ngantuk!"

"Hei, Leader, Kita baru dua jam setengah di sini!" kata Jun, melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Yah, terserah kalian sih kalau masih ingin di sini," Ohno mengangkat bahunya bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku lapar!" kata Sho.

"Pesan makanan saja!" Nino melempar menu makanan yang tadi tergeletak di atas meja.

Sho menangkap menu itu, "Sepertinya makan sushi enak, ya?" tanyanya bahkan tanpa melirik menu yang dilemparkan Nino, ia yakin sushi tak ada di dalam daftar menu.

"Setuju!" Jun dengan penuh semangat menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ja, ikou ka?" tanya Nino sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Meskipun Nino tak begitu suka makan, kalau ditraktir sih beda lagi ceritanya, kan?

"Uangnya?" tanya Ohno.

"Kan ada Aiba," jawab Sho, Jun, dan Nino dengan kompak.

"A-apa? Hei, aku masih perlu uangku untuk hal lain!" sayangnya Aiba sudah keburu diseret keluar dari ruangan oleh keempat temannya.

.

Aiba hanya memandangi teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk menghabiskan hidangan yang mereka pesan. Tangan kanannya yang sedang menopang dagunya sama sekali tak ia gerakkan untuk apapun selain untuk meraih gelas berisi air mineral yang ada di atas meja. Ia sama sekali tak memesan apa-apa.

"Daijoubu ka?" tanya Sho, yang duduk di sebelahnya. Aiba mengangguk dan menampakkan senyum terpaksa.

"Makanya, jangan suka sok ingin mentraktir deh!" kata Nino yang baru saja menelan gigitan terakhir tamago sushinya sambil tertawa mengejek.

Aiba mendelik pada pria itu, "Aku masih lebih baik dari pada pria pelit yang tidak pernah membawa dompet!"

Nino menghadiahkan jitakan pada temannya itu, "Sudah kubilang, aku sudah sering bawa dompet!"

"Mou ii yo, omaetachi!" Ohno akhirnya menyudahi pertengkaran konyol itu dan kembali meminum tehnya.

.

"Maji de?" seru keempat pria yang sedang mengelilingi Aiba dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Serius! Lihat, di saku celana tidak ada, di saku jaket juga tidak ada!" Aiba merogoh semua saku celana dan saku jaketnya.

"Apa jatuh di jalan?" tanya Jun.

"Aku mau cari dulu!" kata Aiba sebelum berlari keluar.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan membayar?" tanya Sho setelah punggung Aiba tak terlihat lagi.

"Nino, kau bawa dompet kan?" tanya Ohno.

Nino merogoh sakunya dan menunjukkan dompetnya, "Kenapa?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hei, kenapa aku yang harus bayar?" tampaknya Nino sudah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan teman-temannya.

"Karena aku tidak bawa dompet," kata Ohno santai.

"Sama!" timpal Jun yang diikuti anggukan Sho.

"Lihat, uangku juga tidak banyak!" Nino membuka dompetnya dan menunjukkan isinya yang ternyata hanya selembar uang seribu yen plus sekeping lima puluh yen.

"Sore ja, Sho, MatsuJun," Ohno melirik Sho dan Jun bergantian. Kedua pemilik nama pun mengangguk, "Plan K," kata mereka kompak.

"He? Nani? Plan K?" tanya Nino kebingungan, menatap ketiga temannya bergantian.

"KABUUUUUUUUUR!" ketiga pria itu pun berlari tunggang langgang keluar restoran meninggalkan Nino yang masih terpaku di tempat duduknya.

Butuh waktu satu menit bagi Nino untuk menyadari fakta bahwa ia telah ditinggalkan teman-temannya yang belum membayar makanan yang mereka makan. Ia bingung, antara mengejar teman-temannya atau menjelaskan situasi yang menimpa dirinya pada wanita yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir. Setelah memikirkannya selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Nino memutuskan untuk mengejar teman-temannya. Sayangnya, sebelum berhasil melewati pintu kedai sushi itu, bahunya sudah keburu ditepuk oleh sang kasir, seorang pria paruh baya yang sepertinya pemilik kedai itu berdiri di belakang wanita itu dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Mendapat tatapan tak enak dari sang kasir, Nino memaksa seulas senyum hambar tercipta di bibirnya, "Hahaha saya tidak bermaksud kabur tanpa membayar kok!" kemudian Nino pun menjelaskan keadaan yang terjadi pada sang pemilik kedai dan menyerahkan satu-satunya lembaran uang di dompetnya, selembar seribu yen terakhirnya.

"Kau harus cuci piring hingga kedai ini tutup untuk membayar semuanya," kata sang pemilik kedai.

"Bisakah kita tunggu teman saya dulu? Mungkin dompetnya akan segera ketemu," Nino memohon. Lagi pula mana mau dia disuruh mencuci piring karena ulah teman-temannya?

"Baik, kita tunggu sampai lima belas menit," pria itu berkata sebelum meninggalkan Nino dalam pengawasan sang kasir yang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ah, sepertinya wanita itu baru menyadari jika pria yang tadi dikiranya 'mencoba makan gratis' adalah seorang artis. Wanita itu ingin sekali menghampiri Nino dan meminta tanda tangan darinya atau berfoto bersama, namun ia tidak melakukannya.

Nino duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang dirapatkan ke dinding tepat di depan meja kasir. Wajahnya ia tekuk dan kesepuluh jari-jari tangannya ia silangkan. Ia benar-benar kesal pada teman-temannya itu. Mereka sedang kompak menjahilinya atau bagaimana sih? Pokoknya aku tak boleh lupa untuk membalas mereka! batin Nino kesal.

Lima belas menit yang dijanjikan sang pemilik kedai berlalu dengan cepat. Kedua iris Nino yang sejak tadi terfokus pada pintu masih belum menyerah. Ia berharap menemukan salah satu, atau lebih bagus jika keempat temannya. Sebenarnya ia tak keberatan jika bertemu dengan _siapapun_ yang dikenalnya. Setidaknya, Nino berharap, jika bertemu dengan orang yang ia kenal, ia bisa meminjam uang agar terhindari dari urusan mencuci piring yang menggunung.

"Waktu lima belas menitmu sudah habis, cepat ke belakang dan cuci piring-piringnya!" suara sang pemilik kedai terdengar.

Ya ampun, apa pemilik kedai ini tidak tahu siapa yang sedang ia ajak bicara? Maksudnya, pria yang sedang ia suruh untuk mencuci piring adalah seorang Ninomiya Kazunari, seorang personil _boyband_ yang sangat terkenal di Jepang, bahkan di luar Jepang, juga seorang aktor yang aktingnya tidak bisa diragukan! Tidak lucu kan, kalau seorang artis senior macam dirinya mencuci piring karena tidak bisa membayar makanan yang ia dan teman-temannya makan? Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya? "Anoo, Anda tahu kan siapa saya?" tanya Nino hati-hati.

"Aku pernah melihatmu di televisi," kata sang pemilik kedai, "lalu?"

Reaksi pertama Nino melihat ekspresi tidak peduli sang pemilik kedai adalah _sweatdrop_, ia baru tahu ternyata bisa juga artis diperlakukan seperti ini. Apa dirinya sedang berada dalam salah satu acara televisi? "Saya akan mengambil uang saya dulu di rumah lalu kembali ke sini dan membayar semuanya," kata Nino.

"Tidak bisa. Kau sudah memakan semua yang kau pesan jadi kau harus membayarnya _sekarang_ atau kau mencuci piring!" sang pemilik kedai memberikan penekanan pada kata sekarang. "Tentu saja karena kau tidak bisa membayar maka kau harus mencuci piring," tambahnya melirik dompet kulit yang ada di tangan Nino.

Nino sadar, sepertinya ia sama sekali tak bisa mendebat pria paruh baya itu jadi ia hanya diam dan mengikuti pria itu ke dapur. Setelah pekerjaan mencuci piringnya selesai, catat Nino dalam hati, ia benar-benar harus membalas teman-temannya!

.

Kedai sushi itu sudah tutup sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan Nino baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mencuci piringnya. Ia meletakkan sarung tangan karet kuning yang tadi ia kenakan di dekat bak cuci. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, bingung karena tak menemukan seorang karyawan pun di sana. Padahal seingatnya ia melihat tiga orang karyawan dan seorang karyawati di sana. Kemana mereka? batin Nino, apa mereka sudah pulang?

Nino membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dapur belakang dengan bagian dalam kedai. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat meja yang terletak di hadapan pintu tempat dirinya berada sudah ditempati oleh keempat orang temannya. Terlebih, di tengah-tengah meja terdapat sebuah kue tart berukuran sedang yang tertutup krim bermotif kotak-kotak. Di dekat meja itu juga duduk pria paruh baya pemilik kedai serta sang kasir bersama dengan keempat karyawan yang dilihat Nino sebelumnya. Alih-alih mengatakan sesuatu, Nino malah berdiri mematung di pintu yang hanya berjarang dua setengah meter dari pintu.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU NINO!" seru mereka bersamaan seraya menepuk tangan mereka.

Nino termangu untuk beberapa saat, "Kalian sudah merencanakan ini?" tanyanya.

"Ini ide Aiba dan Leader!" Jun tersenyum lebar menjawab pertanyaan pria yang berulang tahun itu.

"Ayo Nino, tiup lilinnya!" Sho mengayunkan tengannya dengan isyarat meminta Nino untuk mendekat.

"Iya, kami sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu!" kata Aiba.

"Hehehe jangan marah ya?" tambah Ohno yang sepertinya mulai menyadari sikap Nino yang sedikit aneh bagi mereka.

Dengan cepat Nino melelepas kedua sepatunya dan detik selanjutnya sepatu kanan Nino sudah mendarat dengan cepat di kepala Aiba, sedangkan sepatu kiri bernasib menabrak bahu kanan Ohno dengan keras, "Makan tuh hadiah!" seru Nino marah.

.

* * *

**17 Juni [ MATSUMURA HOKUTO ]**

* * *

Matsumura Hokuto berjalan keluar dari sebuah minimarket sambil membawa sebuah kantong belanja berukuran sedang di sebelah tangannya. Dengan santai membetulkan letak kaca mata hitam yang sedikit merosot dari pangkal hidungnya. Dalam kepalanya ia mulai mengulang daftar belanjaannya kembali, mencegahnya melupakan satu hal pun. Minuman soda kalengan, jus kalengan, beberapa kantong keripik kentang, serta beberapa bungkus cokelat dan permen. Ia melirik ke dalam kantong belanjanya, mengecek keberadaan benda-benda tersebut. Puas, ia pun berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

Ia mengabaikan tatapan mata gadis-gadis di jalan yang tertuju pada dirinya. Sebagian berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk dirinya hati-hati lalu terkikik. Hokuto berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, ia sedang ingin buru-buru. Ia tidak ingin menjadi suruhan teman-temannya lagi jika ia terlambat.

Sejak kemarin, teman-teman Hokuto menginap di rumahnya yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mereka berencana mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Hokuto keesokan harinya. Sejak pagi tadi sebelum Hokuto bangun, Taiga, Nozawa, dan Kadoi yang dibantu Jinguji sibuk membuat kue. Bahkan Hokuto sendiri tidak tahu kue apa yang hendak dibuat keempat temannya itu tapi kue apapun yang mereka buat, Hokuto tidak peduli. Ia bahkan sudah merasa senang dengan kedatangan mereka.

Sementara Taiga, Nozawa, Kadoi, dan Jinguji sibuk membuat kue di dapur, Shintaro mengusulkan untuk mendekorasi ruang tengah yang akan mereka pakai untuk berpesta. Jadi Shintaro membentuk dua tim, tim satu yang beranggotakan Shintaro sendiri, Lewis Jesse, Yugo, dan Juri akan membuat dekorasi dari kertas yang hanya membutuhkan kemampuan gunting-menggunting. Sedangkan tim kedua yang beranggotakan Kishi, Akatsuki, Sho, Keigo, dan Sanada bertugas untuk menata ruangan serta membuat dekorasi yang membutuhkan kemampuan gambar-menggambar.

Letak kamar Hokuto yang berada di lantai dua, membuat pemuda itu tak terlalu terusik dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya. Hingga akhirnya saat dirinya keluar dari kamar pada pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit, ia sangat terkejut mendapati sebagian dari teman-temannya yang sedang menempelkan tulisan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOKUTO!' yang ditulis dengan krayon warna-warni serta penuh dengan gambar acak-acakan milik teman-temannya.

Begitu para pemuda yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesta itu menyadari kehadiran sang pemilik rumah, mereka menyapanya dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang meriah. "Pestanya masih dalam persiapan," kata Yugo tersenyum lebar.

Hokuto pun membantu mereka mendekorasi sebelum akhirnya ide bodoh Juri membuatnya menjadi pesuruh teman-temannya. "Bagaimana kalau si bocah yang berulang tahun kita suruh membeli minuman dan _snack_?" begitu kata adik dari Tanaka Kouki itu. Dan kalimat itu jugalah yang membuat Hokuto kini membawa kantong belanja .

Matahari meninggalkan langit dengan cepat, meminta bintang-bintang menggantikan dirinya menyelimuti langit kota Tokyo yang sibuk. Kediaman keluarga Matsumura tampak ramai dengan sayup-sayup lagu yang diputar dari laptop Keigo. Di dalam, sekelompok pemuda tampak sedang sibuk dengan pesta yang mereka buat. Dekorasinya memang sedikit terlihat berantakan, tetapi tetap semakin meramaikan suasana. Pada akhirnya Taiga, Nozawa, Kadoi, dan Jinguji membuat sebuah _brownies_ yang sedikit gosong di bagian pinggir-pinggirnya. Ternyata, kata mereka, sulit sekali membuat kue yang enak. Biarlah, toh meskipun gosong, teman-temannya yang lain tetap memakan kue itu.

Satu persatu teman-teman Hokuto mulai mengeluarkan hadiah yang mereka bawa untuk Hokuto. Kemudian acara pun dilanjutkan dengan pembukaan hadiah serta berbagai _games_ serta lelucon. Akhirnya, pada pukul satu pagi, mereka memutuskan untuk terlelap di ruang tengah keluarga Matsumura.

Kelopak mata Hokuto terbuka, jam menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Teman-temannya masih terlelap dengan tenang. Sebagian berada di sofa, sebagian lagi bersandar di dinding atau berbaring di karpet. Hokuto mengulum senyum, bisa-bisanya ia dan teman-temannya tertidur bahkan sebelum membereskan sisa-sisa dekorasi pesta serta makanan juga minuman yang ada. Tangannya meraih sebuah kotak kecil berlapis kertas kado bermotif topi ulang tahun warna-warni. Baginya, kado itu sangat spesial meski mungkin bagi orang yang memberikan kado itu, tidak begitu spesial.

Perlahan, agar tak menimbulkan bunyi yang akan membangunkan teman-temannya, Hokuto menyobek kertas kado itu hingga memperlihatkan isinya, sebuah _strap handphone_ berbentuk bola basket yang memiliki wajah konyol tampak terbungkus rapi di dalam kotak plastik kecil. Hokuto terkekeh melihat ekspresi bola basket itu. Mengingat sang pemberi hadiah, ia menghela nafas. Mau bagaimana pun ia harus puas dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan hadiah ini.

"Hokku?" tanya sebuah suara yang Hokuto kenali dengan mudah sebagai suara Yugo.

Hokuto menoleh, "Maaf membuatmu terbangun," katanya.

Yugo menggeleng, "Entah kenapa tiba-tiba mataku terbuka." Kedua iris Yugo menatap benda yang ada di tangan Hokuto, ia tersenyum, "Kau suka hadiah dariku?"

Hokuto tersenyum pahit, lalu mengangguk, "Arigatou."

Mereka berdua terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dalam keheningan hanya terdengar samar-samar detak jarum jam. Yugo memandangi kado-kado yang belum Hokuto buka. Hokuto sendiri masih tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari _strap handphone_ di tangannya.

Yugo berdehem, Hokuto menoleh, "Arigatou na," katanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hokuto.

"Sudah merencanakan pesta kejutan untuk Jesse saat ulang tahunnya tempo hari," Hokuto tertohok. Ia tak menjawab, tak tahu harus menjawab apa tepatnya. Ia tahu, bagi Yugo, ia tidaklah lebih dari sahabat. Ia membenci mempercayai hal itu, tetapi begitulah faktanya. Ia tak pernah lupa untuk berusaha bersikap biasa pada pemuda yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Sulit memang, tetapi memang begitulah seharusnya ia bersikap. Ia sadar Yugo hanya akan menatap Lewis Jesse saja, bukan dirinya.

"Hokku, daijoubu ka?" tanya Yugo.

Hokuto mengangguk, "Daijoubu desu yo!" ia mengembangkan senyuman di bibirnya. Meskipun sulit, ia mulai besok ia akan mencoba melupakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang duduk sedang di sampingnya.

.

.

* * *

**22 Juni [ INOO KEI ]**

* * *

Bagi Inoo Kei, momen penting seperti ulang tahunnya kali ini pun ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Jujur saja, ia bahkan tidak begitu peduli jika ada orang yang melupakan ulang tahunnya. Namun bukan berarti seseorang yang penting baginya benar-benar melupakan ulang tahunnya, kan? Sayangnya justru hal itulah yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Tepat di tanggal 22 Juni, hari ulang tahunnya, di saat beberapa kenalan sibuk mengiriminya _mail_ berisi ucapan ulang tahun, orang yang kini mulai bersikap menyebalkan bagi Kei itu hanya mengiriminya _mail_ singkat bertuliskan "OtanOme" yang terlalu biasa, tanpa _emoticon_ apapun atau embel-embel lain. Bahkan mencantumkan nama pemuda yang berulang tahun pun tidak. Di saat teman-temannya yang lain memberinya hadiah serta _cake_, orang yang bagi Kei sangat penting itu malah bersikap sangat biasa—bahkan terlalu biasa, kalau boleh jujur. Saat beristirahat setelah latihan vokal pun, orang itu sama sekali tak mengucapkan apa-apa, sebenarnya malah terlihat seperti menghindari Kei.

Kei yang sedang duduk di lantai beringsut mendekati Hikaru, "Hikaru," panggilnya.

"Hm?" Hikaru menoleh sambil menenggak air mineral dalam botol di tangannya.

"Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Kei, telunjuknya mengarah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Haa?" dahi Hikaru berkerut, kedua matanya menatap Kei dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, "Apanya yang salah?" tanya Hikaru.

"Justru itu yang aku tidak tahu, baka!" kata Kei kesal, "Ne, ini tentang Yabu-kun."

Hikaru menggaruk pelipisnya dengan gestur orang yang sedang berpikir, "Memangnya kalian kenapa? Bertengkar lagi?" tanyanya.

Kei megangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa yang pasti ia menghindariku sejak kemarin," kedua bibirnya ia majukan, "padahal kan hari ini hari ulang tahunku!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung saja pada orangnya?" tanya Daiki yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Kei.

"D-dai-chan!" seru Kei dan Hikaru berbarengan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kei.

"Aku penasaran dengan hal yang kalian bicarakan," kata Daiki, "jadi aku ke sini saja sekalian."

Hikaru dan Kei bersungut-sungut, "Jadi usulku bagaimana?" tanya Daiki.

"Patut dicoba!" Hikaru menjentikkan jarinya, tersenyum lebar sambil memandang Kei.

.

Jarum panjang jam di ruang tengah rumah yang dihuni anggota Hey! Say! JUMP kini sudah menunjuk ke angka sembilan. Si jarum pendek yang tak ingin keitinggalan pun sudah berdiam diri di angka sepuluh. Hampir seluruh anggota Hey! Say! JUMP sedang berada di ruang tengah meskipun aktivitas yang mereka lakukan berbeda-beda. Kei, yang sedang membola-balik majalah, mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari sosok anggota tertua Hey! Say! JUMP, Yabu Kouta. Tak menemukannya, ia pun beranjak dari _single sofa_ ke arah Yuto yang sedang sibuk bermain kartu bersama Keito, Yuya, dan Hikaru.

"Yuto, apa Yabu-kun sedang ada di kamar?" tanya Kei.

Sang pemilik nama menoleh, "Kurasa ya," Yuto mengangguk, "doushita?"

"Iie," Kei menggeleng sebelum meninggalkan keempat orang yang sedang asik bermain kartu.

Kedua kakinya ia langkahkan menuju kamar yang berada paling dekat dengan tangga, kamar Yabu Kouta dan Nakajima Yuto. Pintunya tertutup tapi dari dalam terdengar sayup-sayup suara petikan gitar mengalun, menandakan ada seseorang di dalam sana. Jika Yuto tengah bermain kartu di bawah, satu-satu kesimpulan yang dapat diambil adalah orang yang tengah berada di kamar itu adalah pemilik kamar yang satu lagi, Yabu Kouta. Perlahan, Kei mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak kukunci kok!" terdengar suara Kouta menjawab. Kei memutar kenop pintu pelan.

Kei dapat melihat Kouta sedang menghayati setiap petikan gitarnya. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan kepala yang sedikit ditundukkan. Jari-jarinya yang memetik senar-senar dengan begitu cekatan membuat Kei sedikit terpesona. Segera, pemuda berwajah manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan setiap jengkal ekspresi terpana yang tampak di wajahnya.

"Kau mau tidur, Yuto?" tanya Kouta, tampaknya ia sama sekali belum menyadari jika orang yang membuka pintu kamarnya bukanlah Yuto.

"Anoo... Yabu-kun?" panggil Kei. Seketika, Kouta mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kei.

"I-I-Inoo-chan?" Kouta sedikit terlonjak, "Ehem, maksudku, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya sambil bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kau tidak akan menyuruhku masuk?" Kei bertanya balik.

"T-tidak usah," Kouta menggeleng cepat sebelum menghampiri Kei yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "aku mau mengambil minuman dulu."

"Yabu-kun, matte!" dengan sigap Kei menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan pemuda yang lebih tua, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Nanti saja, setelah aku mengambil minuman," kata Kouta cepat sambil menghentakkan tangannya, mencoba melepaskan genggaman Kei.

"Kau menghindariku kan?" tanya Kei kesal, "Apa salahku?"

"Hahaha kau bercanda?" tawa yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan, "Lagi pula untuk apa aku menghindarimu?" tanya Kouta.

"Justru itu hal yang ingin aku tahu..." gumam Kei, ia memajukan bibirnya pertanda kesal. Kouta menghela nafas.

Kei mengeratkan genggamannya, "Jadi, kenapa kau menghindariku? Kau tahu kan, hari ini ulang tahunku? Kau juga pasti sudah tahu jika aku tidak suka diabaikan," pemuda berwajah manis itu menusukkan telunjuk tangan kirinya ke dada Kouta, "oleh orang yang berharga untukku," tambahnya setengah berbisik.

Kouta tak menjawab pertanyaan yang datang bertubi-tubi itu. Ia justru sibuk untuk menatap kakinya yang memakai sepasang _surippaa_, sendal rumah, agar ia tidak memerhatikan wajah Kei. Si lawan bicara, yang tampaknya menyadari itu, segera memukul pundak Kouta, "Tatap aku saat kita sedang berbicara!" serunya kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa!" seru Kouta tak kalah keras, ia berteriak tepat di depan wajah Kei.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kei.

"Karena..." Kouta mengalihkan tatapannya sesaat, "karena kau begitu manis!"

"Ha?" Kei menaikkan sebelah alisnya, genggaman sebelah tangannya kini mulai melonggar.

"Kau tahu? Bagiku sangat sulit untuk diam dan bersikap biasa saat melihat wajahmu yang sangat... sangat manis!" Kouta mengucapkan dua kata terakhir dengan susah payah, "Dan sepertinya semakin bertambah manis." Ia tak menatap Kei, "Setiap kali melihatmu, aku selalu ingin memelukmu erat-erat."

"Jadi... karena itu kau menghindariku?" tanya Kei hati-hati. Kouta tak menjawab. Akan tetapi dengan melihat ekspresinya, Kei tahu tebakannya tepat.

Kei tersenyum kecil, "Yokatta..."

Kali ini giliran Kouta yang menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan bingung, "Kenapa kau malah mengucapkan 'Yokatta...'?"

"Karena ternyata kau tidak membenciku!" Kei tersenyum lebar.

Melihat itu, Kouta langsung memeluk tubuh Kei erat-erat. Dengan perlahan, ia berbisik, "Otanjoubi omedetou, Hime-sama."

.

.

* * *

**25 Juni [ FUJIGAYA TAISUKE ]**

* * *

_Saat pertama kali mataku menatapmu_

_dari layar televisi bobrok di rumah nenekku_

_Aku selalu menganggapmu spesial_

.

_Saat pertama kali telingaku mendengar suaramu_

_dalam acara Shounen Club yang kutonton saat berada di rumah temanku_

_Aku selalu menganggapmu spesial_

.

_Aku selalu menatapmu dari sini_

_Meskipun kau ada di sana_

_Aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu_

_Meskipun rasanya seperti tidak mungkin_

.

_Tapi aku selalu berada di sampingmu_

_kini._

.

_Meski puisi ini kutulis dengan tangan pinjaman,_

_seluruh perasaanku tercurah di sini._

.

_Semoga kau menerima perasaanku,_

_Fujigaya-kun._

.

_Karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu_

_meski kini kau tak bisa melihat sosokku,_

_Fujigaya-kun._

.

.

_Untuk Fujigaya Taisuke-kun yang akan selalu kusayangi._

_Dari seorang penggemarmu yang akan selalu berada di sisimu selama-lamanya._

.

_PS: Otanjoubi omedetou! Aku tahu ini hari ulang tahunmu!_

.

Tamamori Yuta mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia bingung dengan lembaran kertas berisi puisi yang baru ia baca. Baris-baris awalnya memang membuat pemuda itu terkekeh, tetapi entah kenapa baris-baris terakhir justru agak membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia berharap Fujigaya, ah tidak, bahkan siapa pun untuk segera masuk ke ruang latihan.

"Ohayou!" sapa dua rekan se-grupnya, Kitayama Hiromitsu dan Miyata Toshiya. Tamamori segera menghela nafas lega melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Hoo? Apa ini? Tumpukan surat penggemar untuk Fuijgaya?" tanya Miyata setelah membaca salah satu amplop yang tertumpuk di meja.

Tamamori mengangguk, "Ini kan hari ulang tahunnya."

Tak lama, tiga orang anggota Kis-My-Ft2 yang lain, Yokoo Wataru, Senga Kento, dan Nikaido Takahashi datang ke studio itu, membuat suasana semakin ramai dan membuat Tamamori melupakan surat berisi puisi aneh yang ia temukan.

Yokoo mengeluarkan keitai dari tasnya sebelum melemparkan tas itu ke atas kursi panjang yang tengah diduduki oleh Senga dan Miyata. Ia menarik salah satu kursi yang terjajar rapi merapat pada dinding lalu duduk di sana. Nikaido sedang sibuk mengocok kopi kalengan yang baru saja ia beli dalam perjalanan menuju studio. Sedangkan Hiromitsu dengan santainya membolak-balik majalah yang sejak tadi tergeletak di atas meja tanpa tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Hiromitsu membuka percakapan, "kenapa Fujigaya belum datang ya?" tanyanya.

Nikaido mengangguk, "Tumben," yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu sambil saling melempar tatapan bingung.

"Wah, suratnya banyak sekali ya," celetuk Yokoo sambil menatap tumpukan amplop di atas meja, semuanya tertuju pada anggota Kis-My-Ft2 yang hari itu berulang tahun.

Tamamori langsung mengambil salah satu kertas dari sana, "Minna, kalian harus membaca ini," katanya.

"Kau membukanya?" tanya Senga.

"Tidak," Tamamori menggeleng, "dikirimkan tanpa amplop dengan kertas lusuh begini, siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan isinya?"

Miyata mengambil kertas di tangan Tamamori lantas membacanya, "Puisi?" ia menatap teman-temannya, "Saat pertama kali mataku menatapmu dari layar televisi bobrok di rumah nenekku," Miyata menahan tawa, "puisi macam apa ini?"

"Baca sampai akhir, baka!" Tamamori menjitak pelan kepala Miyata.

Tak lama, keenam pemuda di ruangan itu saling pandang. Mereka semua merasa ada yang aneh dengan puisi tersebut. Seakan-akan kata-katanya menyiratkan jika sang penulisnya bukanlah manusia hidup seperti mereka. Miyata meletakkan kertas lusuh itu kembali ke atas meja. Bukannya ia penakut atau apa, ia hanya tidak suka dengan aura dindin yang ada di ruangan ini setelah dirinya membacakan isi surat itu keras-keras.

"Ohayou," sapaan Fujigaya membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan itu terlonjak karena kaget. "Minna, doushita?" tanya pemuda yang berulang tahun itu.

"S-sepertinya kau punya fans yang agak 'menarik', ya?" Hiromitsu menyodorkan kertas lusuh berisi puisi aneh itu pada Fujigaya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Fujigaya untuk membaca seluruh isinya. Ia menatap keenam temannya bergantian, "Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan," katanya sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

"Apa?" tanya Nikaido.

"Minggu lalu saat aku, Nakajima-kun, dan Yamada-kun mengambil foto di jimusho," Fujigaya memperlihatkan selembar foto, "ada bayangan aneh."

Keenam anggota Kis-My-Ft2 yang lain menatap foto itu dengan perasaan takut bercampur penasaran. Dalam foto itu tercetak tiga orang pemuda yang mereka kenali sebagai dua orang anggota Hey! Say! JUMP, Nakajima Yuto dan Yamada Ryosuke serta Fujigaya sendiri. Mereka berfoto di depan salah satu jidouhanbaiki, yang sepertinya, berada di lantai tiga. Yuto dengan penuh semangat mengacungkan tangannya yang membentuk tanda _peace_, Ryosuke yang berada di antara Yuto dan Fujigaya merangkul keduanya dan tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Fujigaya sendiri tersenyum simpul. Akan tetapi yang aneh adalah sebuah bayangan yang membentuk sesosok wanita yang berdiri di samping Fujigaya. Bayangan itu tak hanya tampak berdiri di samping Fujigaya saja, sesuatu yang tampaknya tangan bayangan itu terlihat di telapak tangan Fujigaya, membuat bayangan itu seakan-akan sedang merangkul Fujigaya.

"O-o-o-o-o-oobake!" seru mereka bersamaan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, foto itu, serta surat penggemar berisi puisi aneh.

Selamat ya, Fujigaya, tampaknya penggemarmu bukan hanya dari kalangan manusia yang masih hidup saja.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

**Another fail short stories. Agak fail sih dan maaf juga kalau agak monoton.**

**Awalnya aku cuma mau bikin buat Jesse, Inoo-chan, sama Hokku aja. Tapi begitu lihat kalender di hp, ternyata Nino sama Fujigaya juga ultahnya bulan Juni. Jadi, bikin buat mereka juga deh akhirnya. Wah, ternyata bikin short stories gini susah juga ya... Idenya suka tiba-tiba mampet. Dan entah kenapa aku bikin Yugo, Jesse, sama Hokku jadi berasa cinta segi tiga ala sinetron!**

**Aku paling suka ceritanya Nino (padahal waktu bikin sebenernya ga terlalu niat). Entah kenapa waktu mau bikin ceritanya Nino, aku langsung kepikiran Nino disuruh nyuci piring. Gomen ne, Nino! Hahahaha... Kalau ceritanya Fujigaya sih agak ga jelas. Gara-gara iseng baca ulang fanfic Dear Snow, jadi pengen bikin puisi. Tapi gara-gara abis ide, jadi akhirnya aku bikin puisinya dikirim sama hantu. Sabar ya, Fujigaya! Jujur, waktu lagi nulisin akhir dari ceritanya Fujigaya, tiba-tiba jadi merinding sendiri dan aku ngerasa kalau ada orang yang keluar dari kamar mandi (yang letaknya pas di belakang aku) padahal lagi ga ada orang di rumah.**

**Saigo ni, review?**


End file.
